criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yating Jiang
Yating Jiang was the killer of Levi Uria in Shisha Inhalation (Case #3 of New Concordia). Profile Events Of Criminal Case Shisha Inhalation Yating was made a suspect after the duo found a cheque she sent to the victim. Jack recalled seeing her name at a board on the condo, meaning she was the victim’s neighbor. Yating was interrogated where she complimented the victim, saying he was a great neighbor, and explained that he worked as a venture capitalist, and that she’s one of his clients. Yating was interrogated again after learning that she owed a huge debt to the victim. Yating explained that she didn’t have enough money to pay it back and that the victim threatened to prosecute her. When asked whether she killed him, she denied it, as even if he died she has to pay the money back, or the bank will have her sued. Yating was revealed to be the killer anyway. Yating revealed that she killed Levi, since he ruined her life, by pretending that he is someone, he isn’t. Yating borrowed money from the victim, as he claimed to be a venture capitalist, to pay her daughter’s college tuition, and in return she got a huge debt, which she had to work hard to pay back, and he threatened prosecute her if she doesn’t. Every month, the amount of money she has to pay increased, she grew tired of this, and the last straw, when she needed money to pay for her daughter’s tuition again. Yating entered the victim’s apartment to confront him, where she saw nothing inside. Out of curiousity, Yating searched the apartment, where she discovered that the victim worked for a loanshark company, and he was no venture capitalist, meaning he had no right to sue her to get his money back. Furious, Yating went Nabil’s shop, to smoke shisha and calm down her nerves, where she found the victim there alone. Still angry, Yating took two shisha pipes, shoved them into the victim’s nose, and blocked his mouth, where the victim died duo to lack of oxygen. Judge Flores sentenced her to 15 years in prison. Although she was arrested, Yating have asked to speak to Sherlock and Jack. Sherlock and Jack went to speak to Yating at her prison cell. Yating told the duo, that although she’s in jail, she still wants her daughter to continue her study in Century Miles University, but most of her money was taken by Levi. The duo sympathized with Yating, and decided to investigate Levi’s apartment, where they found his suitcase. After rummaging through the suitcase, they managed to find an envelope full of Yating’s cheques to him. After finding the money, the duo went to give it to Nuan Jiang- Yating’s daughter, who thanked them for the money, as she has more than enough to pay any fee she gets during her time in Uni. Case appearances *Shisha Inhalation (Case #3 of New Concordia). Trivia Gallery NJiangNewConcordia.png|Nuan Jiang, Yating’s daughter